Electronic components such as integrated circuit devices include resistors, in particular, thin film resistors formed by patterning thin films of materials, such as semiconductor materials. The temperature of the thin film resistors can increase during operation of the electronic components and can lead to a drift in the resistance value of the thin film resistors. The drift in resistance can be caused by a change in the overall temperature of an integrated circuit chip, such as by overall heat generation from the dissipated energy of the operation of the circuit as a whole, or by self-heating of the thin film resistors themselves. Such drift can lead to performance and reliability degradation of the integrated circuit devices.